


From Us, To You and Him

by sweetpeapoppy



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/pseuds/sweetpeapoppy
Summary: How it went from Jevcardo to Jeandré





	From Us, To You and Him

\- Dan  
_Jean-Éric_

\---

“Shh!” Daniel hissed sharply as they bundled into bed together, hands rushing to undress after a day of non-stop flirting and gym work. Jean-Éric was moaning between kisses, probably loud enough to tell everyone else in the shared house what they were up to. Being found out wasn’t an option. As much as he loved having his dick sucked by Jean-Éric, he wanted to be a Formula One driver so much more. Infinitely more.

“Make me.” Jean-Éric challenged whilst grabbing Daniel’s hand to shove down his half unzipped jeans. “Promise to be quiet if you get on your knees.” As much as Daniel always blanked him afterwards, and left him in limbo for days, Jean-Éric understood the journey he was on in their industry was an impossible one. He also knew that Daniel liked giving head.

\---

\- are u ok?

_oui_

\- but u fainted

_does not matter_

Scrolling back through messages wasn’t something Daniel did, ever. The past held memories that hurt, and parts of him that he didn’t want to revisit, but still, he found himself doing it. Like poking at a bruise to see if it still hurt. He was all over his timeline, no matter what app he opened, his face was there, grinning, beaming into the world, back at him, eyes down the lens. Crowds surrounded him, the spray of champagne followed him, his teammate just as excited.

He had fainted all those years ago, his body exhausted by dehydration, lack of food, the constant weight of pressure to perform to perfection at every single race. Daniel hadn't realised the toll it had taken on him, he still didn’t properly understand because he never asked. The ‘does not matter’ of that last message was what he considered a brush off, Daniel didn’t want to delve deeper into something he may have been a part of.

Once Daniel had reached Red Bull he found it easier to avoid him, they passed in the motorhome, attended sponsor events, but he found a way to slip by. Someone always had to speak to him, so he missed how hollow his cheeks got, how his clothes began to hang off him.

\---

_See you at the race_

\- which 1?

_Seeing I am French, and is French GP next..._

\- cool cool coooooool

Actually Daniel was really excited, he’d seen him at a digital distance on his phone. All the usual channels, but mainly instagram, he didn’t follow him because he couldn’t bear to be surprised by his life, but it didn’t stop him tapping enough letters in to bring his name up and pressing his thumb against Jean-Éric’s account.

Everytime he did it, he felt a little pathetic, he knew he could just follow him because Jean-Éric followed him. But still he searched for him and avoided double tapping like the plague, it lessened the chance of watching yet another story where he was fooling around with his new teammate. Sam wasn’t so bad, but there was something about André that felt different, Jean-Éric was different around him. It left him wondering if he ever really knew Jean-Éric at all.

It was impossible to miss the reversal when he saw Jean-Éric in the flesh for the first time in years. He was in his garage, dressed in a blue shirt that made his tan stand out beautifully, as did his smile, and the life in his eyes. It was the same Jean-Éric from the first time he met him, vivid and bright.

Michael was stood beside him bemused by the situation because he’d caught him watching Formula E races when he should have been getting ready to train. He couldn’t help but stare at him as he chatted with Christian, his hair was long enough to brush right back in an effortless style. 

“Your mouth was open,” Michael leaned in to whisper once Jean-Éric was out of earshot.

Dismissing Michael with a rude joke, he laughed himself back to feeling at ease as Jean-Éric caught up with a couple of mechanics he used to know on the other side of the garage.

“Look at the size of him, doubt he’d get in the car now.”

Daniel bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to make his eyes water as Helmut swept into the garage, his disgust disguised as amusement to see Jean-Éric in the flesh. Christian at least attempted to hide his laughter at the snide comment.

“He’s doing well in Formula E.” It wasn’t like he could tell Helmut that he thought Jean-Éric looked good, great even, but he couldn’t let the remark go unchallenged.

“Didn’t realise your standards had slipped so low Daniel, remember, winning in Formula One is the only thing that actually matters.” At least he knew Max understood that. “You hear that Christian, Daniel watches Formula E.”

Jean-Éric could hear the conversation going on behind him, he wasn’t as far away as they thought, the talk about his weight would have upset him far more years ago, but nevertheless it still stung. His past was hard to shake off, but he was grateful for the words from Daniel. The fondness warmed his heart a little, a reminder of what they shared hadn't completely disappeared from history.

\---

They had made loose plans to meet up properly through the weekend for dinner, but as the days stretched on media commitments got in the way, then something for Red Bull instagram, then some American football thing. Jean-Éric knew it would have been a stretch to pin Daniel down for a dinner, he always brought his friends out for the race.

“No luck?” André knew Jean-Éric wanted to meet up with Daniel, what he suspected was a way of tying up loose ends.

“No, he’s busy.” He locked his phone after the last explanation, and pocketed it to help him resist offering up another way to meet.

He was sceptical when Jean-Éric mentioned the dinner, but he wasn’t ever going to criticise Daniel, he didn’t know him, he just knew the fallout. “Maybe…”

“No, it’s okay, let’s enjoy ourselves.” They were due to go out and enjoy Monaco at night, taking advantage of anonymity gifted by being surrounded by the far more enticing world of Formula One. “I’m alright, promise.” They were staying at an apartment of a mutual friend for the weekend, the view exquisite over the harbour, displaying everything that made the race so unique.

Standing out on the balcony, he could just make out the _floaterhome_ beside the paddock, the itch of anxiety creeping up his back had him reaching for the cigarettes he had slipped into his pale jacket pocket. The hit of nicotine was a middle finger he was throwing out to his former life by exhaling the smoke to blur the lights, took the edge off of his mood. The usual heat of André’s hand against his skin was mediated by his shirt, but the touch grounded him anyway.

“Tee shirt?” Taking in what André was wearing, Jean-Éric felt overdressed, even though they were bother wearing black jeans.

“No point competing with you,” André murmured before kissing the graceful slope of Jean-Éric’s neck. “As long as you can bear to be seen with me.”

Stubbing out the last third of his cigarette in the ashtray, Jean-Éric turned his back to the encroaching night to pool all of his focus on the man that made him smile so easily. “You think Monte Carlo is ready for us?”

“Never.” Noticing more people coming out onto the balconies around them now, André resisted kissing Jean-Éric and stepped back into the small apartment. The moment they were hidden, he brought them together and took the kiss he really wanted, deep and slow.

Seeing Jean-Éric walking towards him in the distance, it made Daniel feel light, he had stuck it on pole and was surrounded by his friends and family, but he wanted to slip away from the table and at least say hello. But he declined his own wishes, he rarely saw people from home, and his parents even less it felt, and in a few moments Jean-Éric had walked past with André laughing alongside him, his choice was thankfully the right one. The night before a race wasn’t the time for deep introspection he reminded himself, before falling back into the lighthearted conversation around him.

From across the table, Michael gave him the nod Daniel could see he didn’t want to give, his eyes sorry to be doing it, it was time for him to rest and prioritise the race. Excusing himself with a few jokey words, Daniel squeezed past the rows of chairs, kissing his mum goodnight and hugging his dad, waving to his friends and promising them all a great time the next day. He made Michael stay, taking the chance to walk alone for once, his cap pulled low and not wearing anything with a sponsor’s name on it was his disguise.

Sidestepping some drunk revellers just about in time, it reminded him that it would be wise to make some other avoiding maneuvers, so taking a diversion to avoid the busier streets he took a narrow one he knew tourists wouldn’t use for not knowing where it would lead them to. He was lucky it brought him out not too far from his apartment building, but ultimately it was the long way home.

“Shh!”

The excitement in their voice stopped Daniel in his tracks, the noise of his steps threatening to interrupt their fun, it was the sort of fun he was missing, urgent, need-it-now-sex.

“Make me.”

The second male voice made his blood pool south, his mind taking him back to fooling around in bed with Jean-Éric, neither of the had the faintest idea what they were doing, but it felt good at the time. His hang ups made it awkward afterwards, which he regretted once he eventually got his head around it, just not in time to be with Jean-Éric.

And Daniel knew that was why he felt nothing but jealousy when he saw them together, and why he looked Jean-Éric up when he was alone and in a place where he could deal with what he would find. André came across self-assured in a way that he knew wasn’t pretense or a media facade.

What he would do for some company he thought as he heard a raft of urgent moans. There were a few alleyways meandering off the street he was walking down, using the hazy yellow streetlights as his guide, Daniel made sure to step lightly as he carried on. He needed to get home.

“André.”

The name, the French accent, it was Jean-Éric. Jean-Éric and André. The desire not to be seen was powerful, so much so he considered turning around to risk being mobbed.

“‘Dré.” How illicit it felt to be touched as he was without the safety of a locked door to protect them, had Jean-Éric gasping into the night.

“Be quiet, I want to be the only one to enjoy you.” André murmured against Jean-Éric’s ear, his lips pressed firm against him. Biting teasingly at his earlobe, André loved the way his body arched off the wall and into him, desperate and yearning. Only like him if their positions were reversed.

The hissed words stung as the roar of supercars filled the narrow walkway, using the echo as cover Daniel rushed along, hoping to not be seen. Hoping to be invisible until he was locked away safe in his apartment. Hoping to somehow magically forget the words he had heard.

_Beautiful win_

It wasn’t the only message he got, nor was it the longest, or the most effusive. But it left a warm feeling behind long after the track was dismantled. 

\---  
\- congrats on the title mate

It was the simplest of messages to send, and an obvious one too, Jean-Éric had just won the Formula E championship, it wasn’t weird to send it he reminded himself as he pressed send. He wanted it to come across as friendly and light considering how long it had been since they’d spoken, but re-reading the message, the tone seemed more throwaway than he intended. It didn’t seem sincere enough.

Hungover and barely awake, Jean-Éric was scrolling through the endless line of messages he had received since he took the title. He’d managed to answer his family before, and some very close friends, but unable to sleep with a stomach full of alcohol still, he tried to distract himself from his headache with his phone.

_Merci_

Seeing Daniel’s name made him curious, they had seen each other at the French Grand Prix briefly, and at a distance in Monaco, but they’d not interacted in anyway since then.

Seeing the single word as a reply proved to Daniel that his original message wasn’t good enough.

\- had an amaaaaazing year

_You or me?_

\- uh you obvs!

_You are making lots of news with your move_

\- had to do it

_Think is a good choice_

\- Another good choice would be you to come back

Jean-Éric groaned quietly at the message, he should have guessed it would come up at some point again, and it proved what he already knew. Daniel saw Formula One as the only option. So many drivers saw it as the only option. He did too at one point. Even when he was laying in a hospital bed, he believed it was that or nothing.

_F1 is not everything._

Daniel had no answer to Jean-Éric. And even if he did, the finality of Jean-Éric’s word, the full stop, he wouldn’t know how to put it into words anyway. The longer he stared at the message, the more it made sense to not reply at all, their friendship was tenuous at best, former work colleagues. Colleagues seemed such a cold word considering what they used to share.

Sharing a house in Milton Keynes led to curious fumbles in the dark, brushed away in the beginning by blaming beer they drank but shouldn’t have. He liked it but never said he did, he just avoided Jean-Éric the next day until he could bring himself to accept his touch again. Dan knew he had made the first move, they were sharing a bed playing video games, falling asleep on each other in the early morning. They had flirted in a way everyone did in the house, friendly, trying to get a reaction, no intention behind it.

He’d kissed Jean-Éric’s neck spontaneously in action, but not in thought. Jean-Éric smelled good, and Daniel was tired, and he wanted comfort away from home. The kisses crept up his neck, and Jean-Éric turned his head to bring their lips together.

Seeing that he wasn’t getting a response, no indication that Dan was typing even though he had definitely read it, Jean-Éric put his phone to one side before turning over. His bed wasn’t empty, and he told himself he should enjoy having someone in it that wanted him there. Who wasn’t afraid to want him in it, wasn’t afraid to call him to it, wasn’t afraid of them at all. Slipping an arm over his waist, he pulled them close, leaving a few kisses over his back, but not wanting to wake him up properly he left it just at that.

\---

Leaving Jean-Éric on read occasionally nagged at him in quiet moments, waiting for a plane in an airport, doing yoga during a cool down, laying in bed after a too-late coffee. It buzzed around his head, his attempts to swat it away completely useless, and sending such a weak message about their race overalls wasn’t going to solve things. Still, he found himself pressing his thumb against send anyway.

\- like the new threads?

Hoping for any sort of understanding from Daniel was a lost cause, he knew from their time together that he found some emotional stuff hard. It was the verbal part his struggled with most of all, he had no problem putting his hand down his boxers when he crept into his room at night, or getting down on his knees when they were off in a hotel room somewhere. But he could never ask for what he wanted, or talk about it afterwards, and that was what Jean-Éric realised he needed.

_Maybe next time you do not copy my homework so much_

It was relief he felt when Jean-Éric’s reply was funny, even though he knew the silence was down to him not replying, he felt he had maybe gotten away with it. 

\- black and gold have been renault colours for ages :P

There were enough photos about that he’d seen of them from last season to know what they looked like.

_We look better in it than you and Nico ever will_

Scrolling through his photos, he found a selfie that he had taken of them both with enough of their race suits in it to not seem anything other than explanatory. It was one from the first race of the season in Ad Diriyah, between practice and qualifying, high on the thrill to return to what they were great at. Together.

Daniel had to admit they did look good together, matching smiles, an obvious deep down happiness they were enjoying. And it wasn’t just the suits and smiles, they had the same sort of effortless European style that was not his thing at all. He appreciated it, especially when he caught a hot guy with a perfectly fitted shirt with an extra couple of buttons undone.

\- NEVER

_You know it is true :P_

“How about you just tell him how you feel?”

Trapped in a daydream he hadn't really taken notice of who was around. “Yeah, no mate. Can’t do that.” Shaking his head dismissively, he pocketed his phone Daniel stood up from his sofa and followed Michael to his kitchen.

“Why not?” Opening the fridge, he took out of couple of bottles of water and offered one to Daniel who declined. 

With the amount of time they had spent together, things began to get noticed, that his eye got caught by men and women, and that he had rediscovered his thing for Jean-Éric. “Because of all the obvious reasons, like how even if I did and he was into it, we would hardly see each other. And we could never get found out. How I’m still in my head about it all. Oh, and the fact he is fucking André Lotterer.”

“Well, if you put it that way.” Michael offered a knowingly pity-smile and took the huff with good humour. “I didn’t realise things were official.”

The night in Monaco wasn’t far from his mind. “Not publically.” Hopping up onto the counter, Daniel took the water he had turned down so he could do something with his hands. “Doesn’t matter.”

“He’s the one missing out, you’re hotter. And you’ve got bigger hands.” And with that Daniel let out a huge honking laugh, one of his trademark ones.

“Cheers mate, it’s all very true, but I don’t think I’m his type.” He was going to add ‘anymore’ but he was beginning to wonder if he ever was.

“Oh, so fit guys aren’t his type? You’re screwed then, good thing plenty of other people are.” When Michael began figuring things out, and Daniel subtly confirmed it he was truly surprised. He had made his own assumptions that with him being a racer, that he’d only be interested in women.

Michael barely blinked when he let slip that he kinda found some men attractive, he got an ‘oh right’ and they carried on getting ready to go for a training session. He never pried, but Daniel was happy to trade a bit of banter now and then in private, it was a huge relief. “True dat.” Grinning, Dan opened the bottle of water he was playing with and downed most of it in huge gulps. “I don’t even know why I’m getting all worked up,” Hopping down off the counter, Daniel binned the bottle with gusto, “I don’t want to settle down, and anything serious would be a distraction.”

Not entirely sure if Daniel was trying to hide his true feelings by brushing them off, Michael kept his answer as positive and supportive as possible. “You only get one chance at this.”

“Yeah, I know. And it’s not like there’s a lack of girls about!” He was hopeful at one point he could be open and free, but he was certain that part of him might have to wait for retirement, or extreme discretion. And being honest with himself, he really didn’t want the complications of being tied to anyone, he liked the ease of hooking up when it suited him.

\---

“Huh.” He was expecting to feel a lot more than we was. Faced with an admittedly beautiful black and white photo, he was slumped in his private room in the motorhome, race suit shoved around his waist and damp from free practice.

One of them had taken it, it was too intimate to have been taken by someone else, no doubt on a Leica, not that it was tagged as such. There was just the single hashtag attached _#love_ , saying everything it needed to.

He wasn’t in the mood to get wrought over it, in fact he wasn’t in the mood to be unhappy at all. They looked deeply and truly happy, at one with themselves and who they were. Proud. Some time ago he probably wouldn’t be sat alone grinning, he also wouldn’t be trying to pick the best emoji to use.

André was gently resting his chin on Jean-Éric’s shoulder, angled in so his nose was pressed cutely against Jean-Éric’s ear, a ghost of a smile on their lips, their eyes gazing out at everyone. Right at him. 

As he began to type, Michael knocked. “‘Kay.” He once said it was fine for Michael to just walk in, but one unfortunate naked based incident later and they were back to knocking.

“Alright?”

“Yeah mate.”

With Daniel in such a good mood, he wondered how he’d missed the furor happening online with Jean-Éric and André. “Good, good.” He was contemplating whether or not to mention what was going on, but Daniel was giving him that weird look he did when he had excellent gossip.

“I’ve seen it.” Michael was acting weird, the way he was speaking was a massive tell, all stilted and slow. “It’s kinda cool.”

“Well, uh, yeah it is. You alright?” Michael was completely taken aback by how chill Daniel was being considering what he had said before.

“Yeah, I am.” Michael shot him a surprised look. “Really, I am, they’re made for each other.” He had no chance with Jean-Éric, and seeing the photo meant more than hearing them together, that was a secret moment not meant for anyone but them. The photo was them declaring it, and taking all the risks associated with it too. Racing drivers dated models. It was as simple as that. And those models were women, and not men, and certainly not fellow racing drivers.

“Dan.”

“Mike, seriously, I am. Well, okay I would like to be in the photo, but I wouldn’t have let it be posted. And Jev wants it posted.” He was fine with who he was internally, but it had to stay inside. “And look at him, them, they’re happy.” Giving Michael a shrug, Daniel returned to his phone and stamped his thumb all over the place. Hearts, pride flags, heart eyes, kissy faces, the works. He was going overboard, and he knew it.

“Dan’s seen it.” André smiled at the endless list of emojis, heartened that he hadn't received death threats over the phone instead. He knew there had been something lingering on between them, and for a while he was convinced Jean-Éric wasn’t going to give up hope of a reconciliation. But then one night over far too much good wine, Jean-Éric let it all out, and laughed with relief when André thought he would have cried had it been him.

“Yeah?” He was nervous about it, wondering if he should have given him a heads up. André showed him his phone and Jean-Éric laughed at the flood of hearts, flags and more hears. “Oh yeah he has.” Getting his own phone out, he quickly liked the comment before sending him a quick message.

_Thank you_

\- for what?

Typical Daniel, Jean-Éric thought, not seeing all the little subtleties.

_you being nice, now other drivers are saying nice things too_

\- Its a good thing, you 2 r good togetha

_how you know that, you’ve never properly met André_

\- I dont need to its obvious

Daniel didn’t want to meet him, he didn’t need too, even though he suspected it wouldn’t be awkward at all because André seemed like the kind of person who would be super chill. He’d make things everything perfectly okay to the point where he’d want to be friends with him.

_I’d like you to though, he’s met all my other friends_

\- dont even follow u on insta, cant b friends lol

_I know...guess it’s hard seeing me win so much :-P_

\- fuck u XD

_Can’t, sorry ;-)_

“Mike, I’m gonna give Jev a call.” Messages were fine for frivolity and fun stuff, but not for this.

“Yeah, no worries, let me know when you’re ready to go.” Scooping up his backpack, Michael hitched it onto his shoulder and left the motorhome already knowing he was going to waiting ages in the car.

Jean-Éric laughed as he answered the phone. “Now why are you calling me?” 

“Thought this deserved one really.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm, it’s a really great photo.”

“André took it.” Biting on his lip, Jean-Éric went back to the subject. “I really want you two to meet, even for a drink, just for a minute.”

“Jev, why?”

“I...it’s...I’m not wanting to rub your face in it Dan, I just...um...it’s not public yet...well the photo is obviously...”

Daniel let Jean-Éric mumble on until he was ready to say what he meant, his accent making it sound all the more melodic.

“We posted it because, well, because I asked André...uh asked André to marry me.” It had been such a long time coming for them, years and years of hiding years of years of love, until it got too much to hide any longer. “I didn’t plan to ask him, but I couldn’t help it.”

He surprised himself by asking about how he asked.

“Dan, are you sure you want to hear this?” His voice did a funny turn whenever André was mentioned, and to have him actually ask when he was resistant to meet him had him questioning his motives.

He hummed his agreement, still not entirely sure why he needed to know more, but the gentleness of the story and the softness of Jean-Éric’s voice eased him. “Yeah, maybe I need to meet this André and make sure he’s only got pure intentions for you.” Jean-Éric’s laughter made Daniel join in, it was his filthy laugh he heard whenever he had told a dirty joke.

“I want nothing _pure_ Daniel.”

They laughed again, before settling into a silence that began to stretch towards awkward. “Is he good to you?” After everything shitty Jean-Éric had been through, Daniel could make his peace if André was a good man. “Actually, really good to you?”

“He really is, he loves me so much.”

“Good.”

Jean-Éric let out a happy sigh, relieved that Daniel seemed okay.

“When should I expect the invitation?”

“Soon, soon, we haven’t picked out where yet!” They were happy to just be dealing with one huge announcement rather than risk opening up every aspect of their lives. “It’ll be a plus one by the way, so you have to bring someone gorgeous.”

“Obviously, I’ve only ever done gorgeous people Jev.”

“Ooh I’m so flattered.”

“You should be, you were the most gorgeous.”

“ _Dan_.”

“Ah you know it’s true, but you’ve set me a challenge now.” He heard André calling out for Jean-Éric in the background, and although he wanted to carry on talking to him, Daniel made the excuse to end the call so Jean-Éric didn’t have to. “Should probably get on that really.”

“Yeah, it was so good to talk to you. We will be in Monaco watching you win, so then we can meet up?” He found André with a slightly quieter than usual Max in the kitchen, they’d been out for a long walk in the French countryside surrounding André’s home. So with one hand occupied with his phone, he wrapped his other arm around André’s waist as he stood behind him.

“That’d be good, the winning and seeing you.”

\---

“Told you, you would win!” Jean-Éric flung his arms around Daniel’s neck as soon as he was close enough. “You were amazing!”

He hugged him back tightly, but soon let him go, and as he slipped out of his grasp Daniel saw André walking over, looking surprisingly apprehensive. “Cheers mate, we need drinks!” Someone heard him and was handing over bottles of beer with gusto. “Here you go mate.” Handing one to André he saw the thanks but could barely hear it over the pumping bass in the club, Renault went all out.

Clinking their bottles together, Daniel gestured for them to both follow him as he lead them out to a balcony, away from the endless noise of celebration. “Thanks for coming.”

“We could never miss this, was such a glorious win Dan, is good to prove people wrong.” His time at Renault had not been the easiest, but finally the car was coming into its own and Daniel was leading the charge.

“Yeah, and you two are kings of that.” So many predicted it would be the end of their careers, much like Renault was going to end his, so the three of them stood on the balcony felt like they were in a secret club. “Here’s to proving the doubting fuckers wrong!” Daniel shouted into the night, high on doing just that and too much beer. “Oh and congrats on the win too André.”

“Thanks, always feel better after a fight.”

“Amen to that.” Raising his glass to André, they clinked bottles before all three of them took a sip. “God your wedding photos are going to be sick.” Hearing himself, Daniel realised how drunk he was. “Shit, I’m really fucking drunk. I meant you’re both reeeally good looking.”

“Ha! We know that Dan.” Jean-Éric laughed, before taking a step to stop him stumbling dangerously close to the railing. “Let’s go back inside.”

“You go, I want to talk to André for a minute.”

André nodded Jean-Éric back into the party, he knew Daniel was a good person, and the drunk version of him just seemed overly affectionate. “We’ll be fine.”

“Yeah Jev, we’ll be good.” Dragging Jean-Éric back in for a hug, he pushed him back into the party and turned to André. “I know you’ll be good to Jev, I can see it in him, he smiles so much. I love his smile.”

“Yeah, his smile is...it’s perfect.” Daniel was moving in for what looked like a huge hug, his arms were open wide enough to span the balcony. “Oof.”

“Love him forever.”

“I will.” He was expecting something more rambling, or at least threatening, but the simplicity of the words and the earnest way he was hugging, shocked him. “You alright Dan?”

“Yeah, just won the motherfucking Monaco grand prix!” Dragging André inside, he left him with Jean-Éric before diving back into the party full force. “Race winners salute!”

“Everything okay?” They weren’t out there long.

“Yeah.” Pulling Jean-Éric close, André kissed him deeply. Licking into his mouth, André held him close to his body, one hand cupping the back of his head, the other gripping his waist. “Let’s dance.”

\---

“Can I have this dance please?”

“Of course Dan, take care of him.” André grinned as he gently let go of Jean-Éric, kissing his cheek tenderly before stepping aside, seeing his mother sat at her table alone he walked over to her. “Mama.”

“Dancing with your mother, when your husband dances with his ex?” She raised an eyebrow before chuckling away at her son’s bemused expression.

André grinned at the teasing sharpness of her voice, she taught him everything. “You know they’re friends.”

“Married,” Daniel stated with a gentle smile.

“Uh huh.” Jean-Éric beamed at Daniel as they slow danced. “I never thought I could get to do this.” He could see André dancing with his mother, his beautiful smile singing out to him. “And not with someone like André.”

“He’s a cool dude.” And Daniel would fight anyone else who said different. It wasn’t like they all hung out loads, but they went cycling a couple of times and he appreciated his no bullshit attitude to everything.

“He is, there are a couple of other things I love about him too,” Jean-Éric chuckled before Daniel spun him around.

“You deserve someone to look after you.” Daniel couldn’t help but get all soppy. From the ceremony overlooking the French countryside, to the candlelit dinner, and now the perfectly perfect evening full of dancing and drinking.

“You do too.” Spotting André making his way back over, Jean-Éric pulled Daniel in for a hug, and kissed both of his cheeks before letting him go. “Thank you for coming.”

“Anytime Jev.” He was surprised to be hugged by André, and more so to be thanked by him for turning up too. “You two behave.”

“Never!” They chorused before getting wrapped up in each other again, giggling and laughing with each other as the tempo of the music jumped up.

\---

“Ooh Dan, I just want to introduce you to a friend of mine.”

He found himself faced with a truly beautiful woman. “Uh, hello.”

“You said he was a smooth talker André,” she laughed, he was gorgeous, but she expected a bit more game.

“He is, promise.” André said before moving in to help Daniel out. “This is Elise, and she is an insanely talented photographer,” he heard the little hum from her that told him he had said more than enough, “and now I’m going to shut up.”

“You look cute when you’re matchmaking.” Winding his arms around André’s neck, Jean-Éric brought him in for a kiss.

“Liar, I’m always cute.”


End file.
